Throne of Glass Poems
by Morgenstern128
Summary: I always liked poetry, and I love Throne of Glass and it's character's, so here is a collection of poems that I write down when I think of them. If you have a specific equest about a character with a certain emotion or something feel free to send it in, and I will try to keep it in mind. Rated M for language and mature themes.
1. Mr Regret

_**Hi everyone! So basically there will be no consistent updating of this collection because you cannot force poetry, or at least, I can't, so I will write my poems when I get inspiration. But please send in some ideas if you have any, and I will keep them in the back of my mind! This first poem is about how Celaena/Aelin felt during her time in Endovier, because why not start by breaking all of our hearts? Enjoy!**_

Mr. Regret

He acts as my shadow, always there,

lurking in the dark until I break

Following me around, always silent,

showing up in every swing of my pickaxe

Sometimes he wraps his dark hands around my mind,

showing me Sam, the boy who was better than us all

Other times he places those hands on my heart

Makes it so heavy that I turn the pickaxe to myself

No. I don't deserve the oblivion that would follow

Weighing me down day and night,

Constantly pulling at me. Your fault

When the overseer yells at me not to stop,

That's him, perched on my tools, making them harder to pick up

At night, he covers my eyes with his hands,

Making me see only oppressive darkness. Your fault

Always reaching into the folds of his grey cloak,

Pulling out another memory,

One more thing I can't forget, and can't fix.

Theres Ansel, sneering at me, Mikhail dead next to her

The memories plaque me day and night as he laughs at me

He is always there, never leaving or giving me a break

Good

Your fault

Even when he slips into my dreams,

Changing them into nightmares with too much ease

Even when he reminds me how naive I was,

How clueless and rude.

That night when he woke me up,

In the middle of the night,

And brought all of the memories down on me

That night I broke and ran

That night that I was stopped and not granted the mercy of death

he looked like he had his own silent shadow,

That was when I knew something was off,

And you were right.

That night when I met his dark friend,

His friend whose skin was blue as cornflowers,

Who wore a matching black cloak,

His friend Mr. Depression.

Then they both slinked around in the shadows,

Showing me Sam's smiling face that will never smile again

Showing me Sam's eyes. His eyes that are gone

Licking my tears as they fell

My fault. My fault. My fault

They were always together,

Always closing my eyes to the light

And I would wake up to their wickedly sneering faces,

No longer devoid of feeling

Every corner I turned, every bit of salt I mined, I ended up staring,

Staring right into their smoke colored eyes,

Their eyes that would sometimes shift to Sam's

Or Yrene's

Or Ansel's

Or Mikhail's

Or countless others, even as the memory of them faded

I began relishing those moments, when I would remember their colors

And once I started liking those eyes,

Then they would become nothing, gone

Just like Sam's

I remembered that night.

That night when regret became half of a whole.


	2. Where the Wild Things Roam

**_Hey everyone! I wanted to do this one, so I did, funny how that works. So yeah, again, drop a review and send in requests! This poem is about me trying to explain how Lysandra feels when shifting. Enjoy!_**

Where The Wild Things Roam

It washed over me, the freedom of the shift singing in my blood

No longer was I caged or chained to a body

No

Now I was soaring higher,

swimming deeper,

and roaming farther

I was free, and raw, and everything that they

tried to stop me from being

Adarlan had kept me from this feeling

I had been stopped from bathing in the glory of my bloodright

No one could stop me now

I roared, a thing of primal beauty

Of unchecked savagery

No one understood how it felt

No one understood the feeling it could give

The majesty it reaped from the trees of creation

Those years as a whore in the corrupted empire

I would have killed a man for this power back, for this magic

Now though

Now I would raze a kingdom to the ground to keep this from being stolen again

I would burn them all

The children

The women

Everyone would be collateral in my fight to stay free

I became one with the wind, flying far over the heads

Of our troupe

Specks among the waves

Two golden heads

One silver to match

A black haired prince

The rest were unimportant

Pieces of creation that did not matter to me

Not as this

Not when I could overpower them all

I shifted again

Now I swam to the depths of the ocean

All parted before me

I was life triumphant

I was death incarnate

I was unstoppable, no longer able to be kept

I roared again

Beautiful, primal, savage, wild, powerful, majestic, masterful

Free


	3. All The Best Are Broken

**_Okay, so this is going well so far, even if I haven't gotten any reviews. Again, please review, because I have never posted my poetry anywhere, so I'm getting nervous and thinking it sucks now, so yeah… Either way, I haven't finished Tower of Dawn yet, so I won't be posting anything that I would know from reading that, just keep that in mind. So, for the important parts, this poem is about how broken Celaena/Aelin was after Nehemia's death, because I apparently enjoy crying. *Bitter laughing* Enjoy! (if you can)._**

All The Best Are Broken

It was silent

Everything was silent

Why shouldn't it be?

The woman who caused an uproar was gone

The sun scorched my back

The tiles I laid upon a brand on my back

It should have been you

They inscribed upon my bare skin

"I know"

I whisper into the silence

A pebble upsetting the ocean of pain

I let myself drown in that ocean

My liferaft the sun warmed wine I gulped down

I let it wash me away

It could have me

If it let me forget then it could have me

The wine ran out

Nehemias life ran out

What was the shade of her skin?

I couldn't remember

This was the gods laughing at me

I couldn't have a reprieve

It should have been you

But it wasn't

There was not enough fairness in the world

for it to have been me

But it should have been

I sat up, chucking the stale bread at nothing

A falcon cawed

It seemed to be mocking me

Worthless

Yes

Yes

Yes, it knew my dark secret

Nehemia wanted this silence to overwhelm me

She thought that it would make me great

She thought wrong

My incredible friend was wrong

All the silence has done is break me

I was broken

And I was better off that way

This was my penance for my crimes

I would be broken

I would put myself back together for her

But she wasn't here

She was broken too

Mutilated

Carved up

Broken

Just like Sam

I wished I had more wine

I was sinking deeper into that ocean

The complete silence and darkness at the bottom

Beckoning to me

It would be so easy to give in

No

No

No, I didn't deserve that easy end

I roared at the sky

"It should have been me!"

I climb down from the roof

I need to do something

Hurt something

Kill something

Make someone as broken as me

A woman in a door tells me to get lost

Broken and dirty it would seem

If only Nehemia and Sam could see their beloved now

They would not have gone to their deaths for this person

My life raft disappears with that

I am a stone, dropping to the bottom

Broken

Alone

It should have been you

A man walks down the alley to me

Fae

Another broken piece of me

The silence becomes a deafening roaring

The darkness covers my eyes

It can have me

But one two little sparks shine in the inky black

The man walking towards me

He represents future

And the guttering light Nehemia told me to never let go out

It represents the past

The light that can't go out

I deserve to be stuck with that light

The one that reminds me that I am stuck living

The Fae gets closer

My mask snaps down

He won't see me as broken

He will see me as I see myself

Worthless

It should've been you

Broken

 ** _Thanks for reading, please review! Till next time! Bye!_**


	4. Tick Tock, Times Up

**_So I'm back! *Read in a creepy voice* And… I decided to write another sad poem, because they seem to be coming easier. So I got this idea because I just finished Tower of Dawn, and I decided to *Spoiler Alert* write a poem from Tumelun's perspective when Duva killed her. Enjoy!_**

Tick Tock, Time's Up

Staring into that inky abyss

Inside my sister's eyes

I knew my time was up

The darkness swirling could not be fought off

The laughter that had always taken up residence

In my sister's soul

Had now been drowned by screaming

The sounds of innocents being tortured

I could feel it in her, even without magic of my own

The wrongness

She took another step toward me

The darkness surged

My thule will never be placed on the steppes

That was what I thought

My legend would never be told

Because I had never had the time

The time to live it

My time was up

The darkness crouching in my sister grinned

Smelling my fear and resignation

Then it struck

Then I was falling

Falling

Falling

Fell

As I was about to impact…

Times up

 _ **Yeah, so that came out shorter than I had anticipated, my shortest by far, but hey, not all poems are long. Some are super short. I am sure I will post some stuff that is even shorter. Till next time! Bye!**_


	5. A Million Maybes

_**Ciao everyone! Learned that one in Italian a few years ago, and finally remembered it! Shoutout to Italians, I love your food (and not the Italian-American stuff). This poem is about Celaena/Aelin on the trip to Wendlyn, thinking about all the things that**_ **maybe** _**could have happened between her and Chaol. So… please, I beg of you, send me some happy ideas. I am getting so tired of writing sad stuff, but my book (A Game of Thrones) is breaking my heart, and it's all I can think of. On to the poetry! Enjoy!**_

A Million Maybes

A rough sea looms before me

A rougher one roils in my heart

If

If

If

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe

These words repeated over and over

In tune with my heart

I wished I could forget

The gods did not smile so upon me

Images of a small child

Running to Choal's arms from my own

A house in the country, outside of the city

Sunlight streaming through the tall grass

Our blades put aside

And forgotten

Those dreams shattered

Like the ground of the Other realm

If

If

If

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe

My new mantra

I let myself think these things

I let myself feel the tearing pain

When I remembered reality

That no matter what he said

He did not love me

Not anymore

I let myself think these things

Knowing I would forget them all

When I reached Wendlyn

I would push them out of my numbed brain

If

If

If

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe

A million sweet nothings swept through my mind

A million fantasies never to come true

A million if's

A million maybes

 _ **Okay, I finished! For those of you who don't know, I write my stories real time, and I write my beginning AN before I begin writing, and this one after I finish. So yeah. :) Till next time! Bye!**_


	6. Where I Belong

**_It's Morgenstern, back at it with the poems! I'm so sorry, that was super cringy. So, as always R &R, but yeah, let's cut to the chase. This poem is a happy one, or as happy as I could make one. This is probably way overused, but this is how Rowan felt when he was finally reunited with Aelin in Queen of Shadows. Enjoy!_**

Where I Belong

There.

My Fireheart was right there

Twenty steps away

My heart beat up

My palms started sweating

I was floating among the stars and she was my sun

My sun and my sin

I couldn't move

She wasn't having that problem

Ten steps away

She was my queen

My carranam

She couldn't be anything more than that

But at the same time she was everything more to me

Five steps away

I needed to do something

I couldn't move

I _couldn't_ move to meet my Fireheart

My Fireheart

Mine

Not mine

Mine

Not Mine

Two Steps away

Mine

My sun and sin crashed into me and

It was like a key to the lock on my muscles

I breathed her in as she hugged me

My sun and sin

My Fireheart

Mine

No.

No.

No.

My Queen

My bloodsworn

My nothing else

But her name was a prayer on my lips

"Aelin"

There were no more steps

She was against me

Not enough

No.

No.

My sin

I thought these things and darkness closed in

The one I wanted

I couldn't have

But through the darkness

My sun

Her bright light shining through

Not letting go

Neither was I

No.

My Fireheart

I wasn't letting go

I wasn't letting go

I wouldn't let go

I couldn't let go

My sun and sin

Her arms

Where I belong.

 _ **Not my best work, but I do try. Once again, please drop a review and send in requests! Till next time! Bye!**_


	7. Ivory Towers

**_I'm warning you all in advance, I have no idea where that title came from, because this poem is just a fun one (to write) with a boat load of figurative language, that is basically about Celeana/Aelin and Arobynn's relationship (although the magic act is figurative for their assassinations) Again, no idea where the title came from. Enjoy!_**

Ivory Towers

You, the magician, rearranged my mind

Ensnared my senses

Rendered me numb

Until nothing remained except my heart,

Fluttering against a golden cage.

You convinced me i could love.

And despite my immobility,

I believed you.

You made me your assistant, the jester,

Juggling your subtle threats

While i balanced my attraction to you

On my head

Your unreliable loyalty

Could only be hidden for so long

But you made no grand spector

Of it's unveiling

In fact, i did it myself

When the initial attraction

Tumbled down and the immense curiosity

That replaced it

Undid the shackles

On my arms and legs

Amongst my bafflement and isolation

I came to realize that you abandoned

Our magic act

Where did you vanish to?

I found you at another stand

Applauding a girl with her midriff exposed

And her skirt beckoning you forward

I ceased my incessant threat juggling act

Throwing them at you like knives

Pinning your hands at her hips

If you have cursed me to my post in your life

Then i'll do the same for you to hers

Do not come back and sweet talk me

And do not chain me again

But thank you for allowing me

To live a fantasy

In your cage i was a child

Outside of it - a woman

My only regret was to come to find

That even ow after all this time

I could've directed your magic act all by

myself

 _ **That was so much fun to write, I really like it, and even though the magic thing was a little strange, I am still proud that I managed to get their relationship so spot on! (in my opinion) Till next time! Bye!**_


	8. Locked In Iron

**_Hello! No, I did not die, although I was inactive for a while if you couldn't tell. This also might not be the best poem, because I have half of an idea instead of a full one, so I don't know how well this is going to turn out. Either way, thanks for reading! This poem is *Spoiler* about Aelin being trapped in the iron coffin, but from an omniscient perspective. Enjoy!_**

Locked In Iron

There was once a Queen

With a soul of fire

And a will of steel.

A force of nature

not to be tampered with

But a dark queen did

And then the queen with a will of steel

Was trapped in iron

Locked inside a coffin

Bound in chains

And masked.

Her fire could not help her

Only sucking the oxygen from her jail

Her skills could not save her

As she had no shield against a whip

Her friends could not find her

So she was all alone.

But was this the end of our valiant queens story?

Let us hope not

Because she is indeed a queen

And she is fire

And when fire dies

Ashes are all that remains

And no one can live in a Kingdom of Ashes

 _ **I feel like my poem writing skills are getting increasingly worse, which is weird because we are writing them in school now. But hey, maybe it's just a funk. Till next time! Bye!**_


End file.
